un amor atraves de la lunas
by kika white
Summary: Que harías de Cuando Tu corazón y tu alma en sí ha adherido un ALGUIEN una Quien deberías odiar ? ¿Como podrias renunciar uno solo de aquello Que Porque amas Los Antiguas leyendas separan?¿podrias Dejar arrancarte El Corazón pára Dejar de Sentir
1. Chapter 1

Amor atravez de las lunas.

Resumen:

¿Que harías cuando tu corazón y tu alma se ha adherido a alguien a quien deberías odiar? ¿Como podrías renunciar a aquello que amas solo por que los separan antiguas leyendas?, ¿podrías arrancarte el corazón para dejar de sentir y dejar de amar solo por el temor de resultar herida?

Estas y mil preguntas mas se hace Candy, una drixie* que se enamoro de Terry un tabaro* solo una mirada le basto para que su alma se adhiriera a la de el y hora debe luchar contra aquella vieja leyenda y temores profundamente arraigados en su corazón; acompáñenme en esta historia y descubran junto conmigo que el amor sobrepasa nuestros miedos mas profundos.

Prologo.

En un rincón distante y olvidado en este inmenso universo hay un pequeño planeta que por ser tan antiguo su nombre se ha perdido entre las estrellas, se dice que hace millones de eras era un planeta rebosante de vida y gran belleza. Hoy en día es difícil creer que aquel antiguo planeta en otra era fue habitado por hombres y mujeres ya que se encuentra desolado casi en su totalidad a excepción por la luz que emite desde su centro, luz que resplandece sobre las lunas que están a su alrededor, esa luz es sinónimo de vida para los habitantes de aquellas lunas ya que para ellas es su sol y fuente de energía.

Hay tres lunas que orbitan alrededor de aquel viejo planeta pero solo dos están habitadas, una de ellas es la luna Drix la cual es la mas pequeña pero sin embargo cuenta con un clima cálido y una abundante vegetación que bien la hace paradisiaca para sus hermosas habitantes las drixies,* que son seres con figura y alma de mujer, pero mas que mujeres son guerreras de increíble belleza y destreza física, poseedoras de la inmortalidad.

A unos kilómetros de distancia en la misma orbita se encuentra la luna Tab que es casi del doble de tamaño que la luna Drix aunque sin embargo es de un clima casi desértico pero sin embargo es el clima propicio para ser habitada por los tabaros*, son hombres y mujeres de carácter fuerte e impulsivo, sus hombres son guerreros extremadamente poderosos, seres de increíble fuerza, altos, fornidos y por demás bellos, de apariencia fría y feroz pero en realidad son hombres apasionados al mismo tiempo que son feroces cazadores, las mujeres tabaras son hábiles cazadoras con grandes habilidades físicas pero sin embargo no son tan bellas como las drixies.

Se dice que en un inicio estos seres vivían juntos pero ahora viven separados por una antigua leyenda en la cual cuenta la historia de la primera drixie y el primer tabaro, la leyenda es tan antigua que los nombres se han perdido en el transcurso de las eras.

La leyenda cuanta que la primera drixie antes de ser una drixie como tal era una mujer la cual se enamoro perdidamente de un hombre un valiente y apuesto cazador el cual solo juego con ella, cuando la mujer entrego su cuerpo y alma a su amado este desprecio su sacrificio casándose con otra, por lo que herida la mujer se interno en los bosques a llorar su desgracia, se dice que lloraba de manera tan desgarradora que la diosa Dríades que envidiaba la relación entre hombres y mujeres, le ofreció mezclar su sangre con la de ella con la condición de que se vengara de su amado, por lo que la mujer regreso y busco a su amado para después entregarse nuevamente a aquel hombre y permitir que plantara su semilla en ella para después matarlo y beber su sangre como le había dicho la diosa Dríades, si lo hacia obtendría la inmortalidad, tiempo después cuando dio a luz, nacieron dos mellizos, un niño y una niña, ambos con la marca de la luna en el brazo, su madre murió engañada por la diosa ya que ella no obtendría la inmortalidad sino la hija que dio a luz, pero el nacimiento de aquel niño era algo con lo que la diosa no contaba por lo que se llevo a los pequeños, a la pequeña la crio en la en la luna Drix y al niño lo dejo en la luna Tab, los crio a ambos de manera que planto en su corazón odio y rencor, el uno contra el otro y desde entonces viven separados.

Capitulo 1

La luz del sol se difuminaba lentamente atravez de la espesa vegetación, la senda de sus pasos era tenuemente iluminada, pero conociendo el camino corrió por el camino distraídamente mientras giraba la cabeza para cerciorarse que su hermana menor la siguiera de cerca.

-¡vamos Annie apresúrate o tía Nor nos dará un buen reto¡

-no tendríamos que correr si hubiéramos salido del estanque cuando te lo dije Candy. – le grito Annie con el poco aire que tenia en los pulmones mientras procuraba seguir corriendo.

-eso lo se pero no quería salir del agua, además patty y Karen tampoco querían salir, pero mejor corramos por que me muero de hambre.

Las mellizas siguieron corriendo atravez de la espesa vegetación hasta que llegaron a una pequeña cabaña que se encontraba a las afueras de la aldea, sentada en un tronco las esperaba una mujer hermosa de largos cabellos color oro, de ojos color zafiro y piel tan blanca como la leche a excepción por un lunar que tenia en una mejilla, Eleonor observaba con atención el camino hasta que vio aparecer por el, dos caballeras que bailaban con el viento, una rubia y otra tan oscura como la noche, con un suspiro y una sonrisa en el rostro se dijo.

-son las mellizas, por fin regresan a casa.

Se levanto y coloco sus brazos en jaras y espero a que las mellizas se acercaran mas, le debían una explicación por su retardo.

Las chicas corrieron hasta donde se encontraba su tía, cuando estuvieron frente a ella ambas le dieron un beso en la mejilla y después se disculparon por llegar tarde a la cena.

-lo siento tía Nor, no nos dimos cuenta de lo tarde que se hizo.

-hablaremos luego, ya es tarde vamos suban a cambiarse, no podemos llegar tarde o Elroy nos retara por llegar tan tarde en la noche del consejo de las drixies, así que apresúrense.- le resultaba difícil retarlas cuando la llamaban por aquel sobrenombre y mostraban sus inocentes sonrisas.

-pero tengo hambre Tía Nor.

-lo siento Candy pero ya sabes no podemos llegar tarde en una ocasión tan especial.

-esta bien

Candy tomo una de l as vayas que había sobre la mesa y después hecho a correr a su habitación con Annie siguiéndola de cerca.

Minutos después las tres drixies caminaban hacia la aldea ataviadas en túnicas color azul cielo y el pelo recogido con horquillas y dejando al descubierto la marca de su brazo que las identificaba como Drixies.

Hoy como cada dos años la luz del planeta bañaba por completo las lunas por lo que la drixies se reunían alrededor de la hoguera mientras Elroy la drixie mas anciana y sabia entonaba una vieja canción para después contar aquella vieja leyenda que las drixies tenían grabada en la mente y corazón, después de lo cual las drixies que se encontraban preparadas se ofrecerían voluntariamente para ir de cacería a la tercera luna, la luna Mirey, la luna salvaje como se le conoce entre las drixies, las drixies que se ofrecían para la cacería formaban una fila en el centro, después de lo cual la anciana Elroy las examinaba minuciosamente y determinaba si partirían a la cacería o no.

De pie en el centro se encontraban un grupo numeroso de jóvenes bellas y poderosas guerreras, la anciana Elroy se paseaba delante de las jóvenes, examinaba su rostros y manos, si algo le gustaba las apartaba de las demás, la primera que selecciono fue a una pelirroja hermosa altiva y orgullosa Eliza, siguió su camino y selecciono a una joven alta de ojos grises y cabello castaño llamada Lilith, un poco mas adelante selecciono a una chica de cabello cobrizo y mirada desafiante Karen, Elroy siguió recorriendo la fila hasta que selecciono a una chica de cabello corto y castaño aunque era tímida tenia fuertes brazos y piernas Patty, llego hasta al final de la fila donde encontró dos chicas que aunque eran dignas guerreras le fueron de su total desagrado, aquellas drixies eran sus nietas, no podía siquiera mirarlas sin sentir el deseo de estrangularlas, las odiaba por que ambas con su nacimiento habían causado la muerte de su madre, su adorada Rosemary.

Candy y Annie permanecían de pie bajo la mirada fría y reprobatoria de su abuela, Candy sabia perfectamente que las despreciaba por causar la muerte de su madre, pero estaba decidida a no dejarse intimidar por ella, después de todo era una valiente drixie, por lo que apretó los puños a sus costados tratando de mantener el control al mismo tiempo que deseaba infundirle a Annie valor ya que la veía que estaba por flaquear y soltarse a llorar, por fortuna Elroy se giro y dijo.

-eso es todo las demás no están calificadas- dijo con tono soberbio.

-pero de que hablas Elroy, aun faltan esas dos ultimas drixies, no encontraras mejores drixies.- dijo la drixie Martha, que era la otra anciana en la aldea, mientras señalaba con una vara a Candy y Annie.

-te equivocas no están preparadas, son deficientes….

-deficientes dices? Pues créeme que no encontraras a nadie más hábil con el arco que Annie y que decir de la fortaleza y velocidad de Candy y por demás esta decir que es sumamente hábil con el látigo y con la lanza, están más calificadas que cualquier otra drixie.- continuo Marta poco convencida de los argumentos de Elroy.

-claro que no pueden estar listas y nunca lo estarán si las criado una drixie como Eleonor.- dijo Elroy.

-¡bah¡ pamplinas, Eleonor ha hecho tan buen trabajo como el que hubiera hecho Rosemary, además Rosemary hubiera deseado que sus hijas partieran a la cacería.- dijo Martha mientras les regalaba una sonrisa a Eleonor

Ante tal comentario Elroy no tuvo otro remedio más que acceder a que Candy y Annie se unieran la cacería, no sin antes agregar.

-les permitiré partir pero te aseguro que no están preparadas y cualquier cosa que suceda será tu responsabilidad, Martha.

Después de aquel momento de tensión las drixies elegidas estaban de nuevo en el centro para recibir instrucciones.

-antes que nada deben saber que en la luna Mirey no serán las únicas de cacería, como saben también estarán los tabaros, ya saben que deben tener especial cuidado con aquellos seres despreciables, saben que son muestra presa pero al mismo tiempo son nuestro depredador es si no tomamos las precauciones necesarias, como por ejemplo nunca se acerquen a ellos si están en grupo, nunca se interpongan entre un tabaro y su presa y sobre todo por ningún motivo los miren a los ojos. Este año solo seis drixies partirían a la luna salvaje de cacería pero deben saber que mas que cazar a las criaturas que ahí encontraran su misión es encontrar a los tabaros y engendrar hijos o mejor dicho hijas y cuando lo hagan por ningún motivo deben olvidar asesinarlos y beber su sangre, toda absolutamente toda hasta la ultima gota deben beber ya que si no lo hacen así el producto en su vientre será un varón, el cual robaría su inmortalidad además de que no puede quedarse en la luna.

Esas eran las reglas que ninguna de las drixies debía olvidar si es que quería proteger su corazón e inmortalidad, por que sabían de sobra que mirarlos a los ojos solo las haría caer presa de ese hechizo que se hablaba en la leyenda y ellas quedarían con el corazón roto por que según se cree los tabaros son hombres sin sentimientos.

La reunión termino cuando la anciana Elroy entono una vieja canción drixie en la que les deseaba suerte a las drixies que partirían mañana a la luna Mirey en cuanto el primer rayo tocara la luna, después de eso las drixies regresaron a sus hogares para prepararse para la cacería.

Eleonor caminaba en silencio unos cuantos pasos por detrás de Candy y Annie que charlaban animadamente acerca de las cosas que tenían que hacer para partir mañana por la mañana cuando el primer rayo de luz tocara la luna, Eleonor estaba sumida en sus recuerdos ya que aquella reunión la había hecho revivir una reunión semejante veinte años atrás cuando fue su primer y ultima cacería, año en el que tanto ella como su mejor amiga Rosemary se habían ofrecido para ir a la luna Mirey y como se esperaba ambas fueron seleccionadas para partir de cacería, habían llevado con ellas sus mejores arcos y sus mas afiladas dagas, estaban decididas a cumplir con su misión pero sobretodo estaban resueltas a protegerse una a la otra e impedir a toda costa que cayeran presas de los ojos de los tabaros, por lo cual habían llevado cascos que aunque eran estorbosos les protegías los ojos, o usaban antifaces o mascadas que les cubrían el rostro pero pese a todas sus precauciones le basto un solo enfrentamiento con Richard el tabaro mas hermoso y desafiante que había visto, Richard era tan fuerte e impulsivo que nunca pensó que con una sola maniobra pudiera arrebatarle el casco que protegía su cabeza y ojos, incluso en estos momentos podía sentir la como la brisa del aire bailaba con los mechones de su cabello rubio como en aquella ocasión, de solo recordar el momento tan fugaz en que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Richard por su cuerpo corría un estremecimiento tan grande que le paralizaba el corazón y desde ese momento estuvo perdida pues poco pudo hacer para resistirse y evitar entregarse a el cuando era lo que mas deseaba hacer, ciertamente con Richard había vivido los momentos mas maravillosos de sus vida pero sin embargo el mas triste también por que cuando se entrego a el no pudo matarlo y beber su sangre aun cuando el mismo se la ofreció, se amaban tanto que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hacerse daño, pero sin embargo el tiempo no se detenía por lo que pronto se acabaron los días que podían estar en la luna salvaje y ella tuvo que regresar a la luna Drix y el a la luna Tab.

En cuanto estuvo en la luna confirmaron lo que ya sabia estaba encinta, solo esperaba que por algún milagro su bebe fuera una niña por que no deseaba separarse del único recuerdo que tendría de Richard pero sabia que pese a sus deseos en su interior crecía un niño, lo podía sentir era fuerte e impulsivo como su padre, tiempo después cuando llego el alumbramiento, sus temores se vieron confirmados nació un pequeño de ojos azul zafiro como los de ella y una abundante cabellera, solo pudo tener entre sus brazos a su pequeño unas horas por que después le fue arrebato y llevado a la luna Tab con su padre, cuanto le dolía esta herida aun hoy cuando solo tenia un pequeño mechón de cabello castaño, el recuerdo de aquellos ojos azules y el nombre que ella le dio antes de que perderlo para siempre, su nombre era:

-Terrance.

Eleonor había están absorta que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que camino hasta casa como en trance y había ayudado a las chicas con sus cosas hasta que candy le pregunto.

-tía Nor quien es Terrance?

La pregunta de Candy la saco de su ensimismamiento y se dio cuenta que el nombre de su pequeño se había escapado de sus labios, por lo que le dijo a candy.

-no es nadie, vamos te ayudare a buscar unas sandalias mas resistentes.- dando por zanjado el tema Eleonor se aparto y ayudo a Candy y annie con sus cosas y preparativos para la cacería.

Mientras tanto en la luna Tab un grupo de valientes guerreros también se preparaban para la cacería.

En la aldea Tab todo era movimiento, se observaba el ir y venir de jóvenes guerreros buscando sus mejores armas para la cacería y otras cientos de mujeres corrían detrás de ellos en busca de ser de ayuda.

Terry llevaba al hombro un arco y cientos de flechas recién afiladas, de su cadera pendía una espada sumamente afilada además de que llevada dos dagas en las botas, caminaba con aire despreocupado a pesar de ser su primer cacería ya que su padre lo había retenido hasta este año, su padre en cada cacería le prohibía participar por una mil restricciones que se ocurrían de ultimo minuto este año no había sido la excepción pero esta vez esta determinado a ir ya fuera con el consentimiento de su padre o no, por lo que este había aceptado dejarlo partir de mala gana, pero cada día que pasaba su padre le daba una y mil recomendaciones las cuales le recordaba una y otra vez y esta vez no era la excepción ya que caminaba a su lado repitiéndole por enésima vez.

-cuídate de las drixies, por ningún motivo las mires a los ojos, es mas ni siquiera las veas, no respires siquiera….

-Cerca de ellas o estaré perdido- Terry detuvo la lista de instrucciones de su padre que se sabia de memoria, habían llegado al lugar de encuentro y no deseaba que sus amigos lo tomaron como un niño mimado y sobreprotegido.

Al pie de la fogata se encontraban 5 tabaros listos y armados hasta los dientes, estaba por acercarse y reunirse con ellos cuando observo que en el grupo había dos guerreras, esto no les gusto nada por lo que interrogo a su padre.

-que hace ellas aquí?- dijo Terry señalando con la mirada a Susana y Luisa.

-partirán con ustedes a la luna Mirey, es par protección además de que sabes que Susana es tu prometida si que debes cuidarla.

-¡genial! Me das mil recomendaciones para cuidarme y ahora me pides que proteja a la niña mimada de Susana, te volviste loco.- Terry puso los ojos en blanco y cara de fastidio

-tal vez pero es la única manera que acepto que vayas, sino quieres …

-olvídalo me hare cargo.- dijo Terry mientras avanzaba hacia Sultán su pegaso.

Continuara…

*Estas palabras realmente no tiene significado son solo palabras que se formo en mi mente después de conjuntar varias palabras.


	2. Cap 2 Despedidas

**Un amor a través de las lunas **

Capitulo 2 Despedidas

Luna Drix.

El sonido del cuerno y el repique de los tambores se oían desde aquella distancia al igual que se podía percibir un pequeño resplandor, sabiendo que ya estaban retrasadas apretó el paso mientras tiraba con mas fuerza de las riendas de Antares, su unicornio, conforme se iba acercando la emoción que había en ella iba en aumento al igual que los latidos de su corazón, era tanta su emoción que no había podido conciliar el sueño la noche anterior, se había vuelto en la cama una y otra vez mientras repasaba mentalmente la lista de las cosas que debía llevar para la cacería, había preparado su mejor látigo y sus lanzas mas afiladas, había afilado cada una de sus dagas y había preparado a Antares, había revisado cada uno de los cascos, todo estaba listo incluso se acostó con el casco puesto para acostumbrarse a tenerlo puesto, pero sin embargo había algo que aumentaba su emoción y era que la tía Nor las había sorprendido tanto a ella como a Annie al entregarles los trajes de cacería que había usado su madre hace veinte años.

Eran dos trajes, uno de piel de salamandra color caoba, el cual en la parte superior estaba garigoleado cientos de lunas y estrellas y la parte inferior era una falda con cientos de cuentas de color ámbar, el traje en su conjunto era hermosos pero mas que ser agradables a la vista tenían propiedades especiales ya que el hecho que fuera de piel de salamandra le daba resistencia y elasticidad por lo que era sumamente cómodo y aquellas cuentas color ámbar eran escamas de hidra la cual además de proporcionarle un brillo dorado lo hacia increíblemente liviano y resistente, ese era el traje que vestía Annie, la cual se encontraba algunos pasos detrás de ella tirando de las riendas de Centella, un unicornio joven el cual aun tenia cierto tono dorado en su lomo; y ella por su parte vestía un traje color azul pálido de escamas de dragón, el traje en su parte inferior era una falda que tenia grabados en forma de plumas de fénix, el traje era increíblemente duro casi impenetrable a excepción de las zonas de su cuerpo que quedaban al descubierto como lo era la parte inferior de su abdomen y sus piernas, el traje era tan duro como el diamante pero era increíblemente liviano y suave a la vez, alisando por enésima vez el traje que portaba escucho el sonido del cuerno y tambores cada vez mas cerca por lo que cuadro los hombros, respiro profundamente para después acomodarse el látigo que pendía de su cadera para entrar por uno de los extremos del claro, ya que la ceremonia estaba por iniciar.

La ceremonia iniciaría en cuanto el primer rayo de luz tocara la luna, todas las drixies estaban reunidas alrededor de la hoguera, algunas drixies tocaban tambores, panderetas y flautas de marfil, mientras que las ancianas drixies estaban en el centro delante de la hoguera, en medio de todo se encontraban las drixies que partían de cacería donde solo faltaban ellas.

Observar aquello desde la distancia hacia que su corazón se acelerara, podía sentir en la base de la garganta el latir acelerado de su corazón, estaban tan emocionada y el corazón le latía tan fuerte que estaba segura que incluso Elroy, su abuela lo escucharía aun antes de que ella se reuniera con sus amigas, Karen y Patty, ansiosa por reunirse con ellas apresuro el paso, se abrió paso entre las drixies llevando en una mano su afilada lanza, se adentro en el claro seguida de Annie que llevaba su aljaba y su arco en la espalda, estaban por alcanzar el centro cuando en su camino apareció la anciana Elroy, ambas inclinaron la cabeza y presentaron sus saludos .

—que el rayo de luz te ilumine hoy y siempre.-*

Esperaban que como siempre su abuela, la anciana Elroy, las ignorara y siguiera su camino, pero en esta ocasión sin embargo las miraba severamente, las veía de arriba abajo una y otra vez mientras que no ocultaba en su mirada la desaprobación y desagrado que sentía por ellas, pese a que las incomodaba el escrutinio de Elroy sobre ellas, ambas se mantuvieron en silencio esperando que en algún momento hablara o simplemente se marchara.

El silencio se planto sobre ellas como una pesada espada sobre sus cabezas, después de minutos en lo que lo único que podían hacer era aguantar el escozor que les provocaba la mirada penetrante de su abuela, Candy entreabrió los labios para decir algo pero la anciana se le adelanto al decirles.

—no son dignas de portar esos trajes, no cuando ustedes son las responsables de la muerte de mi querida Rosemary.

—Abuela noso….

—¡no me llames abuela porque de ninguna manera unas asesinas como ustedes pueden ser mis nietas!

Candy podía sentir como las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, por lo que los estrujo un momento para impedir que sus lagrimas se derramaran, entrelazo su mano con la de Annie para apretarla suavemente y tratar de confortarla un poco ya que sabia que de manera silenciosa las lagrimas de Annie se derramaban por sus mejillas.

No había nada en el mundo que la hiciera enfurecer tanto como que alguien lastimara a Annie, aun tratándose de su abuela no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar aquella falta así como así por lo que después de tomar un poco de aire se cuadro de hombros y miro a los ojos fijamente a su abuela, no permitiría que las intimidara, por lo que guiada por sus impulsos abrió la boca para responder, sin embargo en este momento se acerco a ellas la anciana Martha la cual las saludo afectuosamente, abrazándolas y sonriéndoles abiertamente mientras les decía.

—¡Que alegría que estén aquí!, ohh chicas se ven hermosas, ya quisiera yo tener por lo menos cinco eras menos ya que de esa manera partiría con ustedes.

—que cosas dices abuela Martha, si tu eres tan fuerte como un roble bien podrías ir con nosotros- dijo candy tratando de aminorar la tensión que había en el ambiente.

—mmmm eso es cierto, pero si lo hiciera terminaría opacándolas pequeñas,— jijijiji —así que es mejor que me quede aquí para no hacerles sombra porque según veo van vestidas como toda una guerrera, de la cabeza a los pies van con lo mejor, no lo crees así Elroy?

—Hmmm, ya es tarde empecemos con esto de una vez. — y diciendo esto se marcho con la cabeza bien alta no sin antes darles una mirada de desaprobación a Candy y Annie.

—tiene razón chicas ya es tarde, vamos reúnanse con las demás.

"vieja cabeza dura cuando entenderás que aquellas niñas son una bendición de la diosa, aun cuando su madre muriera, una de ellas es quien nos dará la luz y el equilibrio que necesitamos" pensaba para sus adentros la anciana Martha mientras observaba como se alejaban Candy y Annie y se reunían con Patty y Karen en centro de la hoguera.

La ceremonia comenzó y la anciana Elroy entono una vieja canción drixie para después hablarles de los objetivos de su misión a las drixies que irían de cacería; con la ayuda de un barra larga la cual en la punta llevaba un cristal de color granate, se abría paso entre las drixies mientras hablaba con voz profunda y fuerte.

—por eras las drixies han partido de cacería a la luna Mirey con el fin de preservar nuestra especie y abastecernos de la sangre y piel de diversos animales los cuales solo habitan en la luna salvaje, animales como los hipogrifos, los cuales son criaturas aladas de gran tamaño e increíble fortaleza, las plumas de los hipogrifos son extremadamente duras y resistentes al fuego, pero mas que sus plumas su sangre es preciosa por los dones curativos que proporcionan a quien la bebe, traer su sangre es la misión que se le encomienda a la drixie Patricia.- decía Elroy al tiempo que depositaba un frasco y una daga negra en las manos de la joven, la cual lo recibió después de hacer una reverencia y prometer solemnemente que cumpliría con su encomienda después de lo cual la Anciana siguió con la ceremonia.

—de entre los animales salvajes que hay en la luna también están la anguila negra que habita en el lago de la luna, atraparla no es fácil pero su piel es sumamente valiosa tanto para los tabaros como para nosotras ya que su piel es sumamente resistente y es muy útil para fabricar látigos, confeccionar ropa y traer su piel es la misión de la drixie Karen.- decía Elroy al tiempo que colocaba en las manos de la joven una gran cuchillo de sierra el cual tenia el filo de color rojo, el cual Karen acuno con ambas manos para después prometer solemnemente que cumpliría con su misión.

—la salamandra que habita en la luna salvaje es de mayor tamaño y de una piel de color caoba o rojiza la cual es resistente al fuego, al agua y resistente al paso de las eras, su piel es útil para elaborar odres, guantes y botas, traer su sangre y su piel es la misión de la drixie Lilith.- Elroy hablaba al tiempo que daba a la joven un frasco y una daga del de color granate, la cual lo acepto gustosa después de prometer cumplir con su encomienda.

—de todas las criaturas que habitan las luna salvaje, se encuentra el Nudu, felino de gran tamaño, con filosas garras y fuertes colmillos y gran velocidad, su sangre y sus colmillos esconden gran poder además de ser sagrados para las drixies por lo cual se encomienda esta difícil y peligrosa encomienda al drixie mas fuerte y de mas valía que hay en el grupo. –

En cuanto Elroy menciono estas palabras todas las drixies contuvieron el aliento ya que a quien se asignara esta tarea no solo seria la que guiara a la drixies en la luna salvaje, sino también seria la esperanza de las Drixies ya que según una vieja leyenda quien pudiera cazar aquel legendario animal, traería el equilibrio que las drixies necesitaban porque a pesar de ser inmortales, pasaban las eras sintiéndose incompletas e insatisfechas con su eternidad, a lo largo de tantas eras la mayoría de las drixies a las que se encomendaba esta tarea terminaban muertas en las garras de aquel animal ya que en sus fauces había un veneno letal y el antídoto solo estaba en la sangre del mismo, la cual les era imposible obtener debido al efecto paralizante del veneno y el dolor que provocaba en sus cuerpos.

Los ojos de todas las drixies estaban clavados en las drixies a las cuales aun no habían asignado una misión, con paso firme y sin titubear un segundo la anciana se planto enfrente de Eliza y entrego en sus manos una daga plateada con la punta de diamante, una lanza con una punta color granate la cual era sumamente filosa y deposito en sus manos un gran odre para contener la sangre del Nudu, después de escuchar la solemne promesa de Eliza las drixies prorrumpieron en gritos y cantos de regocijo.

Elroy sabia que la drixie Martha no esta de acuerdo con su decisión al designar a Eliza, una misión tan importante porque seguramente a sus ojos otra drixie seria la mas adecuada para la misión pero por ninguna manera iba a darles a aquellas asesinas la oportunidad de redimirse, por lo que antes de que la drixie Martha externara su desacuerdo prosiguió con la ceremonia.

—una de las cosas que diferencian a la luna Mirey de las demás lunas es su exótica vegetación, hay plantas con muchas propiedades curativas y recolectar toda la variedad de frutos, vayas y plantas es la misión de las drixies… restantes.- sin siquiera mencionar el nombre de sus nietas extendió dos alforjas de gran tamaño en las manos de Candy y Annie.

Aunque sabían que su abuela las estaba poniéndolas en ridículo al encomendarles una misión tan simple aun así acogieron las alforjas con ambas manos y estaban por prometer solemnemente cumplir su encomienda cuando sin siquiera darles tiempo de hablar su abuela empezó a entonar una vieja canción drixie para dar por terminada la ceremonia.

Su corazón latía apresuradamente, podía sentir su palpitar incluso en las yemas de los dedos, trato de controlar los sentimientos que recorrían su ser en estos momentos mientras miraba por ultima vez a las mellizas antes de que partieran, ambas estaban listas y montadas cada una en su unicornio, aunque sabia que ambas estaban mas que preparadas para partir no podía evitar que su mente se viera asaltada por miles de preguntas y que sus temores mas profundos afloraran en estos momentos en los que debía despedirse de las mellizas.

"estaba haciendo lo correcto al permitirles partir?, ¿de verdad se encontraban preparadas?, ¿les había enseñado todo lo que debía saber una drixie para defenderse de los tabaros?, ¿de verdad las había criado bien?, tal vez Elroy tenia razón y ella no había sido una buena maestra para ellas, tal vez no les había enseñado lo suficiente, tal vez había olvidado enseñarles lo esencial que era como proteger su corazón, ¡por la diosa! debía impedir que se marcharan y que sufrieran lo que ella, no podía permitir que aquellas niñas terminaran con el alma y el corazón destrozado"

Eleonor esta a punto de acercarse a las mellizas y hacerlas volver a casa cuando una mano se poso en su hombro.

—se lo que estas pensando Eleonor pero no puedes, no, no debes permitir que le temor te ciegue, has hecho tan buen trabajo como el que hubiera hecho la misma Rosemary y esas niñas han crecido y gracias a ti hoy están preparadas para convertirse en una drixie completa, así que no temas porque ellas no fallaran en su misión.

La drixie anciana Martha se había acercado a ella tan sigilosamente que ni siquiera la había escuchado, su contacto aliviaba muchos de los temores que bullían en su interior, las drixies ancianas no solo eran sabias sino que con el paso de las eras sus capacidades perceptivas se agudizaban, incluso se creía que algunas de las drixies mas antiguas eran capaces de leer el pensamiento y visualizar el futuro, aunque la presencia de Martha la tranquilizaba mucho, fue inevitable que de sus labios profirieran aquellas palabras que aun agobiaban su corazón.

—se que están preparadas, pero no puedo evitar desear protegerlas, proteger su corazón, no quisiera que alguna de ellas sufriera lo que yo.

—te preocupas con justa razón pero no puedes impedirles vivir lo que el destino les tiene preparado.

—y si el destino les tiene preparado una vida llena de dolor y que se les margine y excluya de las drixies eso las destrozaría, y yo….. yo no podría vivir con eso.

—se que tu vida no ha sido fácil sobre todo después de separarte de tu bebe pero dime acaso te arrepientes de haber ido de cacería hace veinte años?

—no desde luego que no, jamás podría arrepentirme de lo que viví en la luna salvaje pero sin embargo aquello me ha dejado tanto dolor….

—todo tiene un precio Eleonor, aunque a veces puede ser muy alto, tu lo pagaste y lo sigues pagando aun y las mellizas que tu criaste como si fueran tus hijas lo han visto y han estado contigo en tu soledad y es por esa razón por las que ellas se encuentran mas preparadas que nadie para esta cacería.

Eleonor soltó un suspiro mientras permitía que las palabras de Martha penetraran hasta lo mas profundo de su ser porque en verdad necesitaba aferrarse a algo que le diera esperanza de que todo saldría bien para las mellizas.

—bien veo que te has decidido a dejarlas marchar, Eleonor sonríe no puedes despedirlas con una mirada tan desolada, vamos sonríe, demuéstrales que estas feliz por ellas.

Sabiendo que Martha tenía razón Eleonor sonrió de manera abierta y cálida a las mellizas que en estos momentos azuzaban sus unicornios para partir hacia la luna Mirey.

Luna Tab.

No podía creer que fuera a partir de cacería junto con Terry y los muchachos, estaba tan emocionada que quería gritar, todo su cuerpo vibraba de emoción, este viaje para ella era mas que solo un viaje de cacería mas bien era su oportunidad para demostrar que era una tabara y una mujer completa y que Terry no tenía razón para seguir posponiendo su unión.

Ambos habían sido comprometidos desde que eran niños y ella había sido criada e instruida para ser su compañera y desde hace algunos años estaba lista para cumplir con su papel, solo que era Terry el que seguía posponiendo y poniendo condiciones a su inminente unión pero eso estaba por acabar porqué ahora que partiría con él a la luna salvaje no pensaba desaprovechar ningún momento con el porqué si tenia éxito regresaría convertida en su mujer y con un poco de suerte también traería en su vientre al hijo de Terry, de solo pensar en que pudiera ser la mujer de Terry y la madre de sus hijos provocaba que de sus labios brotara una sonrisa amplia y que sus ojos brillaran justo como lo hacían en este momento en que veía a Terry con su padre entrar por uno de los extremos del claro.

"!dios! se ve tan apuesto, que solo contemplarlo me cuesta respirar"- pensaba Susana mientras observaba a Terry con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro.

Completamente embelesada paseo sus ojos por todo el cuerpo de Terry, empezando por esas botas negras que cubrían sus pies y llegaban justo por debajo de sus rodillas, seguidos de unos pantalones de piel de anguila negra que cubrían sus piernas como una segunda piel, los cuales se ceñían a su ya denotada anatomía, su torso estaba desnudo por lo que era claramente visible la marca que tenia sobre el pectoral derecho, la cual lo identificaban como un tabaro y que en su opinión en nadie lucia mejor, su pecho solo estaba cubierto por una cinta de cuero de la cual pendía su aljaba y arco, observar a Terry era un manjar para los ojos por lo cual lo recorrió lentamente, maravillándose en la forma y el tamaño, pero sin lugar a dudas lo mejor de todo era ver ese rostro tan perfecto y sus hipnotizantes ojos azul zafiro.

A medida que Terry se acercaba le era mas difícil conformarse solo con observar cuando lo que deseaba mas que nada era tocarlo, suspiro quedamente mientras en su mente se decía.

"si todo salía como tenia pensado pronto no tendría que conformarse con solo mirarlo"

Mientras seguía mirando a Terry, estando este a solo unos pasos de distancia se percato que no llevaba el cabello suelto como solía hacerlo, sino que en esta ocasión había recogido todo su cabello en una trenza que se balanceaba por detrás de su espalda, la mayoría de los tabaros tenían el cabello largo pero el de ninguno era tan largo como el de Terry, se rumoraba que su padre nunca le había permitido cortárselo, se decía que era una excentricidad que su padre había tenido para con el, fuera como fuera a ella le gustaba el cabello de Terry.

"estaba ansioso y un tanto nervioso por la caería como que para todavía su padre le impusiera la presencia de Susana, pero en fin tenia que lidiar con ella si quería ir a la luna salvaje"

Terry se acercaba con paso decidido a su amigos mientras evitaba mirar hacia donde se encontraba Susana y Luisa, la sola presencia de Susana lo abrumaba y no porque fuera la mujer mas bella de la luna, si Susana era bella pero para el solo era un rostro bonito, que detrás de su brillante sonrisa no había nada que pudiera despertar en el sentimiento alguno que no fuera amistad.

aunque había crecido sabiendo que aquella chica seria su prometida no se sentía atraído hacia ella, se había esforzado pero nunca había sentido nada mas que amistad hacia ella, y era una pena porque sabia que muchos tabaros tomarían gustoso su lugar pero sin embargo no podía hacer nada para librarse así mismo o librarla a ella de una unión sin amor porque tenia claro que ninguno de los dos se merecía eso, no, y Susana menos que nadie, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo tratando de complacerlo y agradarle y por eso se odiaba a si mismo por no ser capaz de sentir algo por ella, pero como podía ser capaz de sentir algo cuando sabia que mas allá, fuera de lo que era su mundo, estaban las drixies que eran seres de increíble belleza y mas que bellas eran seres cautivantes, inteligentes y sobre todo apasionadas.

a todos lo tabaros se les educaba para odiar y despreciar a las drixies, pero el no compartía ese punto de vista ya que hace unos años había encontrado un pergamino en el cual se narraba la aventura de un tabaro y una drixie en la luna salvaje, aquel relato era algo especial ya que en el se describían a las drixies como algo bello y totalmente contrario a lo que el creía, en el relato se hablaba de sentimientos tan intensos y desconocidos para el que aquel relato solo había instado su curiosidad y aumentado sus deseos para ir de cacería, de hecho mas que cazar ahora deseaba experimentar en carne propia todas esas emociones y toda esa pasión.

Aquel viejo escrito era una de las cosas que mas atesoraba por lo que lo mantenía oculto, solo su mejor amigo Albert conocía el escrito y ambos guardaban el secreto ya que si su padre supiera que tenia en sus manos aquel escrito y lo que pensaban en cuanto a las drixies, les prohibiría ir de cacería permanentemente y eso no podía pasar ya que para ambos las drixies son un enigma que desean descubrir y comprobar por si mismos.

— ¡Terry apresúrate! Tienes que ver mi nuevo invento.- decía Stear mientras sostenía un extraño objeto en sus manos.

— ¡Si Terry apresúrate antes de que explote!- grito Archie.

— ¡Apresúrate! que ya empieza a sacar humo.- decía Anthony, secundando la broma de Archie sobre el invento de Stear.

—eeehhh chicos!- protestaba Stear mientras los demás estallaban en carcajadas

Las bromas y las risas de sus amigos lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones por lo que les dedico una sonrisa mientras se dirigía hacia donde se encontraban ya que deseaba ver que había inventado Stear en esta ocasión, al parecer era algún especie de casco o eso era lo que parecía desde aquella distancia, solo dios sabia para que servía aquella cosa y si realmente funcionaba, para el siempre era divertido ver los inventos de Stear, igual y por fin había inventado algo realmente útil, y no es que Stear fuera un inútil, de hecho el chico era capaz de hacer los mejores arcos, flechas y espadas, pero simplemente Stear tenia una mente inquieta y siempre buscaba como decía el, hacer que la sociedad de los tabaros evolucionara con mejores armas, aunque a veces tenia ideas brillantes, la mayoría de las cosas que inventaba no funcionaban, pero siempre resultaba divertido ver como sus inventos explotaban, estaba por alcanzar a los chicos cuando en su camino apareció Susana y Luisa.

—Oh Terry que alegría que vayamos a partir a la luna salvaje no lo crees?

—si Susana lo que digas.

Terry puso cara de fastidio y se alejo sin siquiera mirarlas a la cara, aun mientras se alejaba podía sentir clavadas en la espalada las miradas de ambas mujeres, era extraño pero podía diferenciar las miradas de cada una, y eso era porque la mirada de Susana siempre era soñadora, idealizada, su mirada era demasiado dulce e inocente, tan dulce que de hecho lo asfixiaba al igual que sus constantes atenciones; y la otra mirada que sentía sobre si, era ávida y codiciosa, sabia que la responsable de esa mirada era Luisa, la cual seguramente ahora paseaba sus ojos por todo su cuerpo, aunque ciertamente le gustaba ser admirado por las mujeres y recibir de ellas sus favores, las miradas de Luisa lejos de halagarlo le resultaban incomodas incluso ofensivas.

Terry sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, tratando de deshacerse de la sensación de picazón que le recorrió el cuerpo a causa de las miradas de Luisa, con un respiro observo como su padre se acerco al grupo de cacería para dar inicio a la ceremonia.

En el centro de la ceremonia se encontraban los tabaros que partirían de cacería, los cazadores todos vestían de la misma forma a excepción de las chicas que por primera vez iban de cacería, los tabaros que irían de cacería formaban fila la cual estaba encabezada por Terry, seguido de Albert que era de su misma edad y que por ser los mayores guiarían la cacería, Albert era rubio de cabello largo, ojos azul claro, de físico muy parecido al de Terry a excepción que Albert era un poco mas alto, y al igual que Terry, Albert era un fierro guerrero y hábil para el uso de cualquier arma pero su preferida era la lanza.

Seguidos en la formación se encontraba Anthony, el hermano menor de Albert, el cual mas parecía su gemelo de no ser por que Anthony tenia el cabello corto serian idénticos, Anthony también era un excelente guerrero pero a diferencia de su hermano su arma preferida era la ballesta, después en la formación se encontraba Archie, un chico rubio de ojos color avellana que era un diestro y refinado espadachín que estaba seguido de su hermano Stear un chico de ojos marrones pero de mirada inquisitiva, imaginación inagotable y una inventiva que jamás se rinde, a demás de ser un chico ingenioso es sumamente hábil con el boomerang y las dagas y por ultimo en la formación se encontraba Neal un chico castaño de carácter bastante altivo y arrogante, Neal no será el mejor cazador como el se cree pero era muy habilidoso con las dagas y cuchillos arrojadizos y al final de la formación se encontraban las chicas las cuales ambas habían sido entrenadas en el uso del látigo.

Su padre como jefe de los tabaros oficio la ceremonia de partida, la cual inicio cantando una canción en un viejo idioma, como en toda ceremonia de cacería recordó a todos los tabaros aquella vieja leyenda que si miraban directamente a los ojos a las drixies caerían presas de su embrujo y estarían perdidos pues ellas drenarían hasta la ultima gota de sangre no sin antes utilizarlos para preservar su especie por lo cual les dio algunas recomendaciones para protegerse de las drixies, como el uso de cascos y que mantuvieran la vista abajo cuando las detectaran en los alrededores, después de dar cuanta recomendación recordó prosiguió a mencionar a los animales que habitaban y que deberían cazar en la luna salvaje, los cuales eran los mismos que las drixies tratarían de cazar, los cuales eran el hipogrifo, la salamandra, la anguila negra que habitaba en el lago de la luna, la salamandra, pero en especial la caza del nudu, la caza de aquellos animales no era una misión personal sino era una misión como grupo en la cual todos debían trabajar para cumplir, pero aquel que fuera capaz de cazar al nudu se convertiría en el próximo jefe de los Tabaros, la ceremonia transcurría entre breves danzas de las mujeres alrededor de la hoguera y canticos de los tabaros, toda aquella ceremonia era un ritual para dar suerte y energía al grupo que partiría de caza por lo que entre gritos de jubilo y rugidos de parte de los tabaros que partían de cacería, su padre entono de nuevo una vieja canción para después pedir la bendición de la diosa para el grupo de tabaros que partiría a la luna Mirey.

En cuanto la ceremonia termino, subió a su Pegaso sultán y encabezo la marcha hacia la luna ya que no podía esperara más.

CONTINUARA.

Próximo capitulo encuentros.

*frase que las drixies usan tanto como para saludarse y despedirse.

Nota del autor.

Lo chicas se que esta no es la actualización que la mayoría de ustedes esta esperando, si ya se que me pisan los talones y prometo apurarme a sacar el próximo cap. de un amor inesperado pero es que bueno entre la escuela y crisis existenciales se me hizo difícil escribir, pero todo ha vuelto a su cauce así que aquí estoy de vuelta para el capitulo que sigue.

Gracias a todas por leer, yo se que este cap. me quedo un poco aburrido pero bueno esta es una idea muy loca por lo que hay muchas cosas que establecer para que pueda entenderse voy a paso lento pero seguro.

De nuevo gracias a todas por leer, cuídense y nos leemos pronto.

Atte. Kika White.


End file.
